powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger
the team up movie between ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Its footage was used for the 2-part Power Rangers Zeo episode Rangers of Two Worlds. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Synopsis When a battle between Bacchus Wrath and Buldont to defeat the Ohranger creates a new Yokai, the team calls in some experts to help deal with the supernatural threat! Plot Emperor Bacchus Wrath and Prince Buldont hold a contest between them to determine who is more capable of destroying the Ohrangers. Bacchus Wrath creates Bara Gear to steal the Ohranger Robo, while Buldont summons a Youkai named Onbu-Obake. In order to combat the monster duo, the Ohrangers must join forces with another brave team of heroes... the Kakurangers. Continuity and Placement *''Kakuranger: While it occurs after the final episode, the movie is out of continuity due to the series ending with the team using their Doron Changer to permanently seal the Seal Door to stop Daimaou. No means to transform for the Kakurangers have been confirmed without their Doron Changer. *Ohranger: The Ohranger possess their entire arsenal in this movie, including OhBlocker and Tackle Boy; as well as have the assistance of Gunmazin. However, Emperor Bacchus Wrath is still alive, when in series he is killed with OhBlocker's debut and is replaced by Bomber the Great during the introduction of Tackle Boy and Gunmazin. Due to these, this movie is considered non-continuity from their perspective. If it were Bomber in Bacchus Wrath's place, then the movie could take place between Episodes 38 and 39 with little to no continuity problems. Characters Ohrangers ﻿Kakurangers Allies *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Nekomaru Villains *Machine Empire Baranoia **Emperor Bacchus Wrath **Empress Hysteria **Prince Buldont **Butlers Acha & Kocha **Barlo Soldiers **Bara Gear **Onbu-Obake Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : **Onbu-Obake(Human Form): *Hitomi: *Tetsuya: *Tomoya: Errors ''to be added Notes *This crossover would start the yearly crossover VS. series. *This is the last crossover where the previous team does not use any of their mecha. Several Power Ranger Team Ups would also not feature both teams' mecha since most of their teamups don't use any footage from the Super Sentai crossovers (as well as it also being common for the Zords of previous Ranger teams to be destroyed at the end of each series). *This crossover is also the first to be adapted into a Power Rangers team up episode. *Although the first Vs. movie, it's treated as if it was a special Ohranger episode, down to the point of the regular opening and ending title sequence being used and an "episode title screen" being the only indication of this being a special cross-over. (thus the actual title being "Ole vs. Kakuranger", but treated as if a regular "Ohranger" episode from the intro) The concept of being a pure Vs. movie from the intro on begins with the next cross-over. **This may have to do with the original plans for this special: when the producers were in the earliest stages of planning this special, the Kakurangers were originally not going to appear. The plan for this to just be an Ohranger V-Cinema movie was changed by Toei producer Susumu Yoshikawa to include the Kakurangers. Even so, the initial plan was for only Sasuke/NinjaRed and Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite to appear but Hiroshi Tsuchida (Saizou/NinjaBlue), Shu Kawai (Seikai/NinjaYellow), and Kane Kosugi (Jiraiya/NinjaBlack) offered to come back and were accepted (which is a likely explanation for all five actors' reduced roles). https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/超力戦隊オーレンジャー_オーレVSカクレンジャー#.E6.A6.82.E8.A6.81: This is the Japanese Wikipedia page about the special, including about the original plans for this special from. Google Translate was used to find out what it said ***A V-Cinema movie starring just one team would occur three years later with Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior, and would become a common occurrence starting with The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act ''(''Gokaiger nonwithstanding). *This is the first team-up where all the actors from the previous team return to reprise their roles. Previous team-ups had characters who only appeared transformed and either silent or voiced by someone else, although some actors did return in those team-ups. As such, this is the final time the Kakurangers appear as a team. **Teruaki Ogawa (Sasuke) appeared two years later as Hyuuga in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (which he reprised in episode 20 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger); his Sasuke footage was used in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai while Sasuke himself returns in Shinobi 7 of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. **Hiroshi Tsuchida (Saizou) became a prominent voice actor and voiced many different "monsters of the week" in seasons such as Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (where he's once again a ninja), Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **Satomi Hirose (Tsuruhime) appeared twice, both in Epic 19 of Tensou Sentai Goseiger (with Ogawa as her husband) and as Tsuruhime in episode 45 of Gokaiger. **Final Sentai appearance of Shu Kawai (Seikai) and Kane Kosugi (Jiraiya) *''Ole vs. Kakuranger'' was the first of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This V-Cinema production was released on the day as the airing of episode 2 of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *The Kakuranger Ball sequence, starting with the "Ready, GO!" part, is stock footage from Episode 34. See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Anniversary Specials